


Too Hot in the Kitchen

by Hunny_Syn



Series: Obey Me! One Shots [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunny_Syn/pseuds/Hunny_Syn
Summary: Just some midnight snacking with Beelzebub in the kitchen~ Things get a little too heated when Beel's hunger surpasses his craving for food, however. He's starving and looking at you to ease his raging appetite.There is also cake....NSFW, obviously!
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me! One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656388
Comments: 8
Kudos: 289





	Too Hot in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely MCs! <3 
> 
> Here are a few commissions I received to write for Obey Me. :) Some are SFW, but most are NSFW! I will warn you before each one if it contains mature content or not. 
> 
> To those that commissioned these, thank you so very much for giving me a chance to write these! I had so much fun and I love you guys for trusting me with your boys! I hope I did them justice and I hope you enjoy the drabbles. I love you guys! <3

Night had befallen upon the Devildom and the House of Lamentation was as quiet as an old, haunted house could get with seven demonic occupants. Two of which are basically nocturnal… It had taken you weeks to get used to the creaks and moans of the old house and the consistent night life of some of its tenants. Countless nights lying awake in a foreign bed in a very strange place with complete strangers made your first few weeks challenging. Even worse as some of these strangers tried to claim your life. 

No question about it, it was a challenging transition into the Devildom. Sometimes you found yourself wondering how things were back home, but the thought never lingered for long. There was always someth-

!!!!

A loud clash jolted you from your half-slumber as you immediately sat up in bed. What in the Seven Layers of Hell was THAT?! You looked out into your room, realizing that the sound came from beyond your door. You struggled with yourself for a moment, trying to untangle your legs from the bed sheets as you went for your robe. Your hand lingered on the brass handle a moment. Should you check it out? Someone could be hurt, or in trouble. On the other hand, it might just make more trouble for you. The brothers were REALLY good at dragging you into their shenanigans… This could be the one time you could avoid it all. 

_”Pfft! Yeah right…”_ You thought slyly to yourself as you slipped through the heavy door of your bedroom. The hallways was still and clear, but you could hear shuffling in the room next door. 

The Kitchen. 

Slowly, you walked over and peered into the dark room, finding the light from the refrigerador almost blinding. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who the culprit was. “Beel! What on Earth are you doing?” 

The redhead straightened himself from his hunch, swiveling his head in your direction as he scarfed down some odd looking delicacies. It was certainly nothing from the human world… He didn’t seem fazed by your sudden arrival. “We aren’t on Earth,” he said casually, brushing off your concern as if it were a mere crumb on his flannels. “I’m hungry…” 

Honestly, you weren’t even sure why you had asked. The man was ALWAYS hungry. When he muttered those utterly predictable two words, you couldn’t help but smile to yourself. “You always are,” you said with a sigh. With your arms crossed over your chest, you fully entered the kitchen to help the poor demon out. The floor was scattered with empty containers and cartons, one of which had obviously busted on the floor at his bare feet. 

When he caught your approach at the corner of his eye, he flinched in your direction. “Careful. There is broken glass on the floor.” 

“I see that. Don’t move, I’ll grab a broom and help clean it up before YOU get hurt.” It wasn’t a suggestion and he seemed to pick up on this, though he didn’t seem to mind as he smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Beel was always an agreeable guy that way. He was a simple man with a sweet disposition, so it came as no surprise that you took quite a liking to him. It seemed surreal that he had almost killed you in this very spot. Over custard, of all things. 

With broom and dustpan in hand, you carefully swept away the glass at Beelzebub’s feet. Only when you gave your nod of permission did the demon finally move from his spot and begin to clean up the rest of his mess. You attempted to help, but Beel made it a point to be swift so as not to trouble you. Once the kitchen was back in order, you noticed Beel had a dejected look on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m hungry…”

“Didn’t you just eat?!”

“No. Not really. Mammon spent the food fund on a new watch so there are no groceries in the house,” he muttered in agitation. Though his voice displayed an annoyance for his older brother, his face was crestfallen and almost...painful? You felt a bit sorry for him until you remembered the last time he was this hungry… “Hm? Something wrong?” You must have made a face, because Beel was peering down at you with a curious expression. His sweet gaze conflicted with the demonic image from memory. It was hard to believe this sweet lug could lose his temper over food and become a complete monster. You shook your head nervously, trying to shake the image of Demon Beel from your mind. 

“Nope! Nothing at all! Just umm,” You looked around the kitchen, finding that the place did look a little bare. Dammit Mammon… You walked over to the nearest cabinet and began to rummage through it for a midnight snack. “I’ll help you look for something to eat, okay?” 

Beelzebub shook his head, “No. Don’t worry about it. I’ll find something, just go back to bed.” As soon as the last word left his mouth, his stomach had something to say about it. His abdomen growled violently and was so loud that you wondered if Diavolo himself couldn’t hear it all the way from his castle. Your eyes went wide, blinking in wild astonishment. You had been chased by Cerberus and Levi’s ex-pet snake, Henry 1.0, you had been almost killed by Lucifer himself… But, Beelzebub’s hungry stomach was hands down the scariest sounding creature you had ever heard in your entire life.

Your gaze slowly went from his stomach to his face, your cheeks a bit paler than when you had walked in. “I.. Honestly don’t think I can sleep after hearing… THAT.” The gluttonous demon stared at you with a blank expression for a moment and you wondered if you had offended him. It did sound a bit offensive… Right when you were about to apologize, Beel chuckled. You looked to see a big grin on his face and felt yourself relaxing a little. 

“Okay. Then let's look for something to eat together.” His tone was warm. Happy. You felt your heart swell at how happy Beelzebub always seemed to be around you. That happiness was doubled if it happened to include food. So you began the great search for food with Beel. The demon checking high up in the cabinets while you looked below the counters and double checked the fridge. The boy hadn’t been lying (not that he would). The kitchen had been picked clean, no doubt by yesterday’s hungry Beelzebub who was not thinking about today’s hungry Beelzebub. 

Your hand went to your face as you stared into the empty void of a cabinet. “Find something?” His tone was hopeful. It made you feel terrible for being the bearer of bad news as you apologetically shook your head. His face fell as his hands clutched at his stomach. His stomach growled, yet again leaving you with fresh nightmares. Surely there had to be SOMETHING to eat in this house! Usually you keep snacks in your room, hidden in a box under your bed… It was too bad Beel had already helped himself to it, otherwise you would have shared. You thought about replenishing it, but you knew right then that no morsel of food was safe from Beel’s bottomless stomach. What was the point of buying more if he would just eat it before you did? Maybe multiple stashes could work? A thought for a later time. 

“Hmmm so hungry,” Beel moaned, his fingers crumpling his night shirt as he aggressively pawed at his stomach. A slight panic struck you, wondering if things would get as dire as last time. He and his brothers joke that he would eat you if he was hungry enough to… Would he ACTUALLY eat you?! Maybe coming out of your room wasn’t the brightest of ideas when demons roamed the house wanting to kill and eat you? 

“W-We gotta find SOMETHING for you to eat, Beel.” Frantically, you began reopening the cupboards as if they magically refilled upon desperation. They didn’t, by the way. Each one was as bare as they were when you checked it the last several times. Only the bare minimum remained- Flour, sugar, eggs… Oh! 

Feeling slightly proud, you turned to Beel with a wry grin. “Beel? How about a cake? I know how to bake one from scratch! Looks like we can only make vanilla though-” 

“Cake? That sounds amazing! Thank you!” Beel didn’t give you a chance to feel bad for his lack of flavor options. You should have known he would have been enthused by a plain vanilla cake if it meant that or going hungry. Cake. It certainly sounded nice right about now. Maybe he would spare you a small piece if you ate it quick enough. Rummaging the kitchen was hard work when also in a state of panic. It works up an appetite! 

With a plan in motion, the panic vanished as you set to work gathering the ingredients from the cupboards as well as the tools for mixing them. It was soothing somehow, baking in the middle of the night in your PJs, quietly working and following an old, simple recipe in your head. It was calming. Things weren’t ever really calm in the House of Lamentation. Mammon was always glued to your side, pulling you into trouble and barking at anyone who got close. Levi was always pulling you into his den and blathering about animes and games you had never heard of and will NEVER be able to remember the names to. (Who the hell names those shows anyways?) Asmo trying to flirt his way into your bedroom, or bath, as he hung all over you (much to Mammon’s displeasure). Belphi trying to keep you up all hours of the night to entertain him. Satan forcing you to watch every drama on the Devildom programming as he told you his thoughts on the premise and plot, as well as any book he deemed decent. Lucifer wasn’t so bad...when he wasn’t lecturing you and several other brothers for hours at a time. Three hours of your day- GONE, all so he could drill into the importance of wringing out the sponge after doing the dishes?! If it were anyone else, they would have gone insane living here. 

Then there was this big guy… You looked up from your work, almost dropping and breaking an egg in the dry mix when you locked eyes with Beel. He was staring at you. How long had he been staring? It was uncomfortable… You tried not to think about it, not to think too much into it as you broke a few eggs. But now that you knew, it was as if his lavender eyes were burning a hole right through to your very soul. It was disconcerting and...strangely intimate all at once. Was he imagining you with an apple in your mouth or something? It made you squirm and it was too much to bare- You broke your concentration on the cake and peered up to indeed find him still staring. You dropped the whisk into the bowl and gave Beel a nervous smile. “Are you...staring? Is there flour on my face or something?” 

“Hmm? Oh, no. There is nothing on your face.” He said candidly. You knew Beelzebub was a man of few words, but this was infuriating. 

“Beel, it’s a bit,” you paused, choosing your words carefully so as not to make him upset. “Weird? Why are you looking at me like that?” You found yourself retreating, taking a step backwards, and immediately began to regret it. 

Beel realized then that he had made you uncomfortable (scared even) as he bashfully looked away, turning his head to make it a point not to look at you. “S-sorry. Things are off when I get this hungry.” His tone was small, innocent, as if he were a child speaking to a stern adult. It made your heart wrench to hear him speak to you like that, but what really made your chest ache was that he would not look at you. It made you...sad? Angry? Honestly, you weren’t entirely sure how you felt, but you knew it didn’t make you feel _good_. And what did he mean by _off_? 

“No! No, no! It’s fine I just,” You just what? Your mouth opened before your brain had a chance to form a complete thought. You were going to sound like an idiot at this point. Possibly worse than Mammon. That thought was a huge hit to your ego as you tried desperately to think of a solution out of this. Only you couldn’t think of a way to end your sentence when you never truly knew how it began in the first place. Just what? What were you even speaking from, for it surely wasn’t from your head! 

Beel seemed to pick up on your hesitation, his own curiosity roused as he chanced a glance in your general direction. When his sparkling eyes met yours, all words seemed to fail you. By the devils, he was handsome… They all were! But Beel had his own aura about him. He was kind, humble and simple. He was probably the only brother you felt truly comfortable around just because he didn’t harass you in any way beyond asking for your scraps. Give him food, and he was loyal for the rest of the day. It was cute. HE was cute. He honestly put you in mind of a ripped teddy bear with an endless void in the stuffing of the stomach. And you couldn’t lie to yourself… Beelzebub gave the absolute BEST hugs! The way his entire frame envelopes you. How his warmth just spreads throughout your entire being. How his strong arms make you feel safe~ 

“You’re staring…,” Beel pulled you from your thoughts. Unholy Diavolo… Were you staring at him while you were thinking of his body?! You felt an unbearable heat rise to your cheeks, your face growing a violent shade of red that could almost be compared to that of Beel’s flaming locks. 

You immediately turned away, countless apologies spilling from your lips as you clumsily tried to refocus on the cake. You heard Beel chuckle from the other side of the counter. “It’s okay.” But it, in fact, was NOT okay. You were not okay! You had just made a total fool of yourself. Beel was sharper than people gave him credit for. He could have read the expression on your face, in your eyes, and took a wild and accurate guess at your indecent thoughts! 

Your anxiety heightened the more you focused on the cake. What was he thinking? How did he feel about you staring at him like that? You couldn't tell, because you were too scared to chance a glance to read his expression. So you focused on whisking the batter until it combined, your movements awkward and unsteady as you nervously tried not to think about Beel's strong arms. Or his hard, miraculously flat, stomach. Or how his brilliant violet eyes twinkled when they gazed upon his favorite food.

"Umm… I’m no expert in making cakes, but I think you are making a mess." 

"What? Oh!" Lost in your thoughts again, you failed to realize that you were indeed making a mess. Batter went everywhere in your immediate vicinity. The sticky goo splattered on the counter and floor in small globs and your hand holding the whisk was covered in the raw mix. The mixing bowl ended up being too small for the large amount of batter you made. But, this was just an excuse. In truth, your mind wasn’t on the cake… Your eyes wandered upwards to look the demon in the eyes, an apology poised on your lips. But Beel wasn’t across the counter anymore. 

Panic swept through you in waves. Your first thought being that he now hated you for ruining his midnight snack, so he left you and your oafishness in the kitchen. But your fears were immediately put to rest as you felt a warmth graze your hand. You looked over to see that Beel had come to stand next to you, his giant hands gingerly holding your cake battered one. You watched, mesmerized, as he brought that hand closer to his face, up to his lips. Realization dawned on you right as his pink tongue darted out to lap up a large quantity of batter. 

Your cheeks went ablaze, the room growing hotter as Beel began to trace every creamed line on your hand with his tongue, leaving not one drop of the sticky sweetness behind. He turned your hand in his, separating your fingers as he slowly took one digit into his mouth. “B-Beel!” You stammered out, your tone high from embarrassment. The demon’s eyes slowly moved to your face in a lazy motion, his eyes hooded as he worked the batter from your finger with his tongue. 

“Hmm?” The vibration directly from his mouth sent a shiver down your spine. That was all it took for you to forget what you had called him out for. The words in your head never reached your tongue as an involuntary sigh of pleasure escaped you. Beel smiled, pulling your finger from his mouth with a small pop as he began to delicately lap at another. “I didn’t want it to go to waste. It tastes so good,” he said in a listless drawl, his words slow and heavy. It was then that you noticed the slight dust of pink on his cheeks. He was enjoying this. 

Keeping eye contact, the gluttonous demon slipped another digit in his mouth and began to work his tongue around the digit, this time letting a small mewl escape his throat as he worked your finger. Your chest heaved and your eyes closed. You felt as if he was sucking the energy right out of you as you felt your knees weaken. “Beel,” you cooed, your tone more lewd than reprimanding this time. You savored the feel of his blazing tongue on your skin. How he carefully licked every nook and crevice to free you from the sweet sludge. You felt yourself relax against the counter top, no longer trusting the reliability of your legs in this current situation. Just as your lower back hit the counter top, you felt a small amount of pain. Enough to make you force your eyes open and jerk your hand away from him. “Ouch!” 

Beel had a tight grip on your hand, keeping you close to him as he mischievously chuckled. His broad shoulders shook as he laughed and his smile was still so sweet and tender. You knew what he had done and you couldn’t find it in yourself to be mad at him in the slightest. “Sorry. You just taste so good. I wanted to taste more of you,” he said sheepishly. Just as he had said that, his face turned serious, his cheeks turning a shade darker as he stepped closer to you. The hand of yours that was clutched in his he brought to his chest. He allowed no room between you, towering over you and nearly pinning you to the counter as he stared down at you hungrily. A small voice in the back of your head kept screaming for you to run, that he would devour you if you didn’t stop him. But that voice was drowned out by the erratic beating of your heart as he leaned down until your faces were mere inches apart. The voice a distant echo to be immediately forgotten as he closed the distance to lick a smudge of batter from your cheek. 

You exhaled a breath, unaware you were even holding it, as you closed your eyes, expecting something more fulfilling. Your hopes were dashed as you felt Beel’s now heavy breathing on the shell of your crimson ear. He licked at it before whispering in a husky tone. “I need more. I want to know how you taste. Do you taste the same all over? Or,” Beel slowly eased back, his lips dragging from your ear to your cheek, down to the corner of your lips. “Do you taste different in different places?”

The purr of his voice sent a violent shiver down your body. You convulsed against him, earning you a small chuckle from the demon as he placed a chaste kiss to your lips. “Is that what you want then? For me to _devour_ you? Will you let me taste every inch of you then?” His molten honeyed words left you breathless as you choked on your reply. You didn’t hesitate, didn’t think. Immediately you were nodding your head desperately, wanting so very much for his curious tongue to explore other areas of your body. Beel, who was leaning in to claim your lips, stopped short and opened his eyes to look at you. You opened your own to find him staring at you intently. It was like a small skip in a soundtrack, a bump in the rhythm of the mood. You were confused, your brows slightly coming together to voice your confusion where your voice failed. 

Then it dawned on you- Was he… waiting for verbal consent? You searched his eyes, his movements stilled with a hand on either side of your face now, his violet eyes holding a certain sternness to them. A flood of warmth invaded your chest, welling up until it pooled over and the warmth began to flow to your cheeks. A demon waiting for verbal consent. Of all the strange occurrences you had witnessed in the Devildom, this was one of the strangest by far. But only Beelzebub would do this for you. His kindness and attentiveness towards others made you insanely curious as to how Beelzebub behaved as an angel. Though you were more curious as to what Demon Beel could do with his mouth, other than shoveling food into it. 

You nodded again, this time more slowly and with more assurance. “Yes, Beel. I want this. Please,” Your voice bordered on that of a whine as you begged Beelzebub to devour you. To do with you as he pleased. 

Beel smiled as his slow finger traced your jawline to rest under your chin. He angled your face, gently commanding your lips to line with his. “That’s my girl,” he muttered sweetly. My girl. _My_ girl. The possessiveness in those words should have set you off, where as all the demons in the house wanted to bend and break you to their will. To their demands and desires. But when Beel said it… Ugh. It didn’t _feel_ possessive, more so that it felt as if a gap had finally been bridged. You wanted to explore the meaning and the feeling behind those words, but Beel didn’t give you the time to ponder on things. His lips hungrily clashed with yours, his pace unrelenting as you struggled to keep up with him. His hands on you were firm, holding either side of your face to him as if you would disappear if he were to let go. 

But you had the same mindset. Your hands clutched tightly at Beelzebub’s flannel collar, pulling him impossibly close to you as you shared a breathless kiss. Every time you were alone with Beel, you were never truly alone. You were always interrupted. There was never time to truly get to know him like you wanted. Never a moment to explore his unshakable confidence in you when the situations turned dire. Why he protected you so fiercely against the world. Even his own brothers. Even Lucifer… You never got to ask these questions, but you felt as if you were finally beginning to understand as Beel broke the kiss for air. 

Your eyes locked with his for a moment, and you felt a sort of feeling pass between the two of you. A static electricity. A white hot spark. Beel must have felt it too as he leaned his forehead against yours, his flaming strands tickling your nose as he never broke eye contact. Normally, you would grow self conscious under his gaze, but meeting his gaze so intensely was strangely intimate to you. As if he were looking at you for the first time. More than food for his bottomless stomach. More than just a human for a demon to manipulate. There was something human in his gaze that was odd for the demon of gluttony to possess. A hunger for something more. Lust? Something else? 

The ginger’s hands slowly fell from your face, tracing along your neck, clavicle, shoulder- all the way down to your hips. In one swift motion, Beelzebub lifted you up as if you weighed no more than a sack of potatoes, grabbing you by your hips to perch you carefully atop the kitchen counter. The bold move startled you, excited you. You instinctively wrapped your arms around his strong shoulders, your legs following suit to wrap around his waist. Beel hummed, content, as he reinitiated another blinding kiss. You felt his hands everywhere, as if he simply couldn’t get enough of your body. It wasn’t until the cool air hit your bare skin did you realize that he had pulled down your robe. The thin silk of your pajamas were no match for the demon’s hands as you felt your top begin to ride up...and the threads begin to rip. 

“B-Beel!” You broke the kiss, stammering out your protests as you tried to still his wandering hands. The demon reluctantly pulled away, his eyes glossy as he tried to sober from your kiss, but he bade himself still all the same. 

“Hmm? What’s wrong?” He asked, finally comprehending the sudden mood change. His crimson brows furrowed together, his face etching with worry. “Did I do-”

“No! Just umm… Can we not rip my favorite pajamas? It’s uncomfortable going with Asmo shopping,” you confessed. You raised a hand to stroke his cheek, your fingers tangling in his fiery hair as you twirled the strands in your fingers. 

Beel processed for a moment and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes. Sorry, it’s...hard to hold back. You taste…,” Beel’s eyes glazed over, already lost in the recent memories of your body. He leaned in and you readied yourself for another kiss, but his tongue met your lips instead. Through a moment of boldness, you darted your tongue out to meet his where they mingled for a moment as he savored the taste of you before he pulled back with a wry smile. “So sweet. It’s so hard not to just devour you whole, right here.” 

Your face grew a shade off from the demon’s hair, your cheeks burning as hot as Hell itself. Your heart felt as if it may jump from your chest as you shyly teetered with the idea of pushing Beel further. You already gave him permission… What could be the harm, right? Curiosity piqued, you smiled up at the demon and tightened your arms around his neck. You teasingly let your lips brush against his, pressed your body against him and was met with a delicious prodding from below his waist. Beel was no longer the only one with an appetite as you playfully ground your hips on his. Beel sucked in a breath, his face contorting with pleasure at the friction you so generously gave to him. “Beel…,” you called out to him, your tone oozing with seduction as you gingerly fingered his hair. 

The man looked as if he were in exquisite pain, but looked at you with an forced expression of calm. “Y-yes?” 

“I never said you had to hold back.” Your smile was innocent, but your eyes gleamed with a devilishness that even Satan could be proud of. You added quickly, “Just don’t rip my clothes.” 

Whatever reservations the demon had was gone in that very instant. The red head growled and began to paw at your clothes, shoving your top off in one fell swoop and discarded it with abandon onto the tiled floor. He marveled for a moment at your skin, pale and milky in the streams of moonlight. Your ample breasts soft and pliable as he slowly took them in his hands. He fondled them eagerly as he lowered his head to your collarbone. His lips grazed your skin, slow and anxious at first before he began to pepper hungry kisses along your clavicle. His nose buried into you, his tongue dragging along every inch he pleased as he savored you. 

You felt your head lull back, your eyes closing with pleasure as you placed a hand to his head. You didn’t need to guide him, Beelzebub knew what he wanted. Knew where you wanted him. He wasn’t a tease like the others, eager to please his master as soon as she desired it. He kissed along the circumference of one of your breasts, stopping shortly at the nipple as he looked up to catch your expression. He didn’t hesitate, nor wait for permission, as he took the sheltered bud into his mouth and eager began to work his tongue. 

Hell’s fire, he was good with his tongue! Beel easily had you panting and mewling just from his tongue on your breasts. The grip on his head tightened ever so slightly, and Beel took it as a sign of reward. He fondled your other breast, his thumb grazing across the peak and squeezing as he quickened the pace with his tongue. This new intense pace nearly had you coming undone, and you found an unbearable ache in the pit of your groin. One that desperately needed attention. Using your legs, you pulled Beelzebub in close and began to ease that ache through grinding on the tent in his pants. 

Beel stopped his ministrations and hissed at the sudden friction on his aching member. He abandoned your breasts entirely and stole your lips yet again, his tongue invading and claiming every inch of your mouth as he slyly began to finger the hem of your silk shorts. You could tell he was _trying_ to be sly and reserved, but found it endearing when he very quickly gave up and began to shove your shorts down with no reservations. He stepped away long enough to toss your shorts with the abandoned heap of clothes on the floor, leaving you entirely exposed on the counter top. 

Beel broke away from your kiss then, standing away from you as you let out a whine of protest. He was completely out of your reach and you were about to sulk at the loss of his presence when you realized the expression on Beel’s face. It was pure...adoration. His eyes ravaged your body, drinking his fill until you felt your entire body grow hot under his intense gaze. You shifted on the counter, closing your legs and putting a hand over your chest to hide away your most private bits. You didn’t mind him seeing you when his face was plastered to yours, but when he stood back and made a spectacle out of you- well, it was a bit embarrassing! 

Beel made no move towards you and you began to wonder if something was off. And something was indeed off… 

Beelzebub stood before you and before your very eyes, his flaming locks sprouted ridged horns that curled around his head like a circlet. Two massive, insect wings, black as the night, unfurled behind his back.

“Beel?”

He made no attempt to answer. No indication he even heard you. The demon sauntered over to you, his wings fluttering behind him as he approached. You should be scared. Hope for some divine or unholy intervention. Run. But something told you to stay. That you could trust Beel not to hurt you despite last seeing him in this form. Perhaps it was his eyes that soothed your worries? They were still those vibrant violet and magenta hues you had become lost in so many times before. Those eyes that looked at you with such emotion beyond an insatiable hunger. You knew what Beel was. He didn’t have to revert to his demon form to hurt you. He could have easily ended you without using his full powers. You knew that, he knew that, same as every demon, angel and magical being in the Devildom knew that! Beel wasn’t the type to showcase his powers and you had only seen him turn in times of emotional turmoil. So...did this mean he was experiencing a strong emotion right now? 

You watched with bated breath as the demon closed the small distance and knelt before you. Watched as he caressed your bare leg to his cheek and began to trail kisses along your calf all the way up to your knee. He was so tender and delicate with you, despite knowing how much he wanted to ravage you. It made your heart swell. No matter how many times you told him you could handle it, he seemed to be content with putting your needs and safety first. You found yourself running a gentle finger along his strong jawline, earning you an inquisitive glance from those beautiful, dilated eyes. He muttered against your skin, never stopping his onslaught of kisses even to speak. “This form...doesn’t bother you? I don’t scare you?” 

Your heart nearly dropped. Had he read your reaction to his turning? You hesitated briefly, turning the question over in your mind until you could find the right words to answer him. “I like you no matter what you are, Beel. No matter what form you take,” you said tenderly as you caressed his cheek. “I trust you.” 

This seemed to please the demon, his smile blinding as he moved to wrap his arms around your waist in a low hug. “I’m glad. It makes me happy to hear you say that,” he muttered soulfully in the crook of your abdomen. 

You knew this was supposed to be a tender moment, but you couldn’t help the excitement build up in your gut at Beel being so terribly close to your weeping core. You tried to stifle it, so you could bask in the warm glow of affection Beel was showering you with. You never wanted the moment to end, but at the same time, you wanted to explore beyond the moment before anyone could snatch it away from you. Beel seemed to simultaneously come to the same conclusion as he slowly placed both hands on your knees and spread your legs to him. 

Trying not to feel completely embarrassed, you watched as he gazed at your core, dripping and staining the countertop as you lusted after Beel’s touch. The demon slowly ran his hands from your knees up your thighs, gripping them with affection as he leaned down between them. 

“Hmmm,” You hummed with pleasure as you felt his warm breath on your folds. His eyes darted up to gauge your reaction, but you didn’t catch it as your eyes fell closed. Beel tentatively ran a finger down your slick crevice, pulling from you a lewd moan that would make even Asmodeus blush. This seemed to instill some sort of confidence in the gluttonous demon as he pushed through your velvety folds and inserted a probing finger. 

You moaned, loudly. Enough for the sound to bounce through the kitchen and back to you. You bit your lip, trying to supress the sounds this lecherous demon so easily pulled from you. You glanced down at Beel to see him smiling at you deviously. “You are so wet right now. I didn’t know you wanted me so badly.” His aloofness to your feelings were genuine, you could tell by the surprise and elatedness in his voice as he suckled the sensitive skin on your inner thighs. 

“I’ve...Hng!- Liked you for a w-while now, Beel.” You stammered, trying to keep your head straight as the man inserted a second digit. 

“Hmm? I’ve wanted to taste you since the moment I laid eyes on you.” He curled his fingers, just barely grazing that sweet spot inside of you. You yelped at the sensation, quickly throwing your hand over his shoulders for stability. Beel shot you a look, his tone almost serious though his grin remained playful. “If you don’t be quiet, the whole house will know how much you want me.” 

His cockiness vexed you, but you couldn’t deny that this playful side of him was a huge turn on for you. “It’s your-ah...fault, yanno?” You stammered out as he added a third finger inside you, milking you for all you were worth. “B-Beel! I...I don’t care if they hear me! Just please!” 

His thrusting motions ceased, and you couldn’t help the whine of protest that came from you after. "Unfortunately, I care. I don't want them stealing you away from me again. I don't want anyone else to see you this way...," You looked down to see Beel remove his finger from you. You watched, eyes transfixed, as he slowly inserted all three of the slick coated fingers into his mouth one at a time. The demon closed his eyes, his cheeks hollowing out as he sucked his fingers clean with a moan of delight. When all three were clean of your essence, only then did he open his eyes to gaze at you lustfully. Hungrily. “This is the sweetest thing I have ever tasted. I need more. So much more,” 

Beel immediately swooped down between your legs and began eagerly lapping up the juices flowing from your throbbing core. His tongue made quick, enthusiastic laps around your clit that had your body shaking in pure ecstasy. Your hand wandered from his shoulder to the top of his head, your fingers lacing into his messy curls until they found a firm purchase on one of his horns as you guided him to dive deeper. Beel didn’t need to be told twice as his talented tongue dived deep beyond your velvet, dew stained petals. 

Beelzebub devoured you hungrily, forever famished from never getting enough of your taste on his tongue. Moans poured from you in droves as he worked your core into a blooming frenzy. You felt yourself becoming less and less aware of your surroundings as the sound of his mouth working your sopping wet core and your moans filled the room. Without missing one single beat with his skillful tongue, Beel raised his hand and gently worked his fingers into your gaping mouth to quieten you. His fingers were sweet, salty and were the exact same fingers he had been working inside of you up until a moment ago. 

Even still, tasting yourself on Beelzebub’s fingers drew you closer to your limit and you weren’t one to take without giving. You tried to draw out your end as Beel continued to work his demonic magic on you while you focus your attention on his fingers. His large digits stretched your mouth, but you were able to suck on them effectively as you worked your tongue through them. You felt Beel hum at your core, making you pause in your work to hum out your own little moan of satisfaction. The more he drank from you, the harder you pulled his fingers into your mouth until-

“This isn’t satisfying me! I want all of you. NOW.” Beel growled and stopped his assault on your weeping fold, coming away from you with his lips and chin gleaming from your wetness. Even as he spoke, his voracious tongue darted out to catch as much of the remainder as he possibly could. 

Beel didn’t give you a moment to ready yourself or even refuse him. You were past the point of return. Beelzebub stood before you and striped his flannel shirt at last, finally giving you a glorious glimpse of the mountains of muscles that lied beneath. You simply couldn’t help yourself as your hand reached out to stroke his marbled stomach. So the rumors were true… Beel had an absolutely perfect body! His stomach was hard as a rock despite all the food he put away behind it and you could easily make out his muscles as he moved about. It was mesmerizing just to watch him move. 

The demon had other motives as he fumbled with the hem of his flannel bottoms, pulling them down until his throbbing cock bounced free. He didn’t hesitate or give you a second to marvel at him in all his glory, his only concern being to fulfill that deep hunger you had instilled in him. You mentally braced yourself as he quickly pushed himself flush with your hips, for you had seen enough to know that it would be a rough ride. 

Neither Beel nor your keen observation disappointed as Beel rammed himself into you. Beel grunted as he forced every inch inside in one thrust, his frame hunched over you as he quickly grabbed your hips and thighs for stability. You cried out, the pain quickly giving way to pleasure as he stilled his hips. It didn’t take long for you to acclimate to his girth, thanks to his generous attentions beforehand. You wrapped your arms around his shoulder, feeling his muscles move like waves on the water as he slowly pulled out of you only to slam back in again. 

“Mmm, so good. You feel and taste so good,” Beel moaned into the crook of your neck, his lips suckling at the sensitive skin there. 

You were happy to hear him say that. You wanted to tell him how you felt, but you were so overwhelmed with pure ecstasy that you couldn’t form the words. You wrapped your legs around his hips instead, letting your hands talk for you as they roamed down the chiseled planes of his back, leaving behind pink trails in their wake. Your hand accidentally grazed his wing and a curious thing happened. Beel shivered and howled out with rapture. His thrusts paused as he looked at you with a tortured look of bliss. He moaned out your name before his hips started working into you again. This time with a newfound aggressiveness. 

Your hand stroked his meshed wing again. 

“Ahh~ Mmm,” Beel moaned. Loudly. And you grinned. Smugly. His hips faltered as he looked down at you with wide, lilac eyes. “I…,” His face was beet red, a look of embarrassed horror painted on his face. His hair was drenched in sweat and other fluid, and it plastered his face and framed it nicely. He was… absolutely precious in every way. You felt your heart swell again as your smug smile faded to one of a more genuine nature. 

Before he could say anything more, you place a gentle finger to his lips. “Shh. Beelzebub,” You pulled him closer to you, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss before releasing him. “I love you.” 

Beelzebub smiled, though the rosiness of his cheeks remained, you could see that he regained some self confidence as he began to thrust into you with a steady, relentless pace. 

The demon held you close to him, his pants quickening and his thrusts becoming more erratic as he came closer to the edge. Beel was so sweet, so beautiful towards you. It felt like a dream that you were sharing this moment with him. You didn’t want it to end, but you too found yourself quickly approaching your limit. 

“Ha,” He called out your name in between labored breaths. “I can’t...hold back, hmmm anymore.” He looked at you apologetically with those perfect lavender eyes and it made you want to both laugh and cry. 

You pulled Beel in close, working your hips in tandem with his. “I never ah- said you h-had to.” 

With your expressed permission, Beel slammed into you, hard, one final time. Both of you found yourselves screaming out in pleasure, as Beel continued to rock into you as you both rode out the waves together. When you finally came down from your high, Beel slowly pulled away from you and quickly pulled up his flannel bottoms. You remained on the counter top, unsure how steady your legs would be after...well, that. Beel gathered your clothes as you waited for the feeling to return in your legs. When you felt as if you could trust your land legs again you hopped down from the counter top… Only to have Beel catching you before your feet hit the ground. 

You looked up at him, surprise painted on your face as he smiled down at you. “You don’t have to do anything. I’ll take care of everything.” He said assuredly. 

“I can walk...I think.” You said with a small chuckle. In all honesty, you weren’t even sure you could make it five inches, let alone to your bedroom. 

“I’ll take you to your room. And I’ll help you get cleaned up too,” Beel said enthusiastically. It was hard to say no to that smile… 

“Beel, I can take a shower on my own. But I wouldn’t mind the company~” You said playfully. 

“Who said anything about a shower? I said _I_ would help you get cleaned up. I’m still hungry.” He quipped, a genuine smile of a playful nature playing on his lips. 

You could honestly say, without a doubt, you had never felt more attracted to Beel as you did right then. Though you seriously pondered if you could even _survive_ another round with Beelzebub so soon. But again...It was hard to say no to that smile. 

As the demon carried you in his arms out of the kitchen, you looked back to catch a glimpse of the mess you were leaving behind and tapped Beel on the shoulder. “Oh wait! The cake! We have to clean up our mess or Lucifer will kill us in the morning.” 

Beel turned around and assessed the mess before looking at you with a wry grin. “Ah. We can blame Mammon for it in the morning and make him clean it up. I’m too hungry to bother with cake right now.”


End file.
